Not Expected
by Arracomp
Summary: Five years ago he changed my life,now he is back and I don't no what to tell him.I knew if he every saw Libby he would know who she was she looked just like he did with his curly hair and beautiful smile.Bad summary but please give it a chance AH/AU Human
1. Prologue

I knew it was right I had taken almost ten test they all said the same thing, positive. The plus signs or pink lines or even the evil little smiley faces they all told me what I hoped so deeply wasn't true. I was pregnant. At 19.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way we were supposed to go to college, get engaged, go to grad school, get married, then have kids it was all going backwards and I wasn't happy about it.

How was I going to tell him? What about college & grad school for me and college & medical school for him? How was he supposed to do everything he wanted with a newborn? I knew what the best option for me was, but what about him?

He was everything to me but I knew I needed to leave he had some much ahead of him. His whole life. I might tell him someday, but today was not that day.


	2. Call

I watched my daughter, Elizabeth or Libby for short, run around the coffee table giggling.

"Mommy! Mommy! You can't catch me." She continued giggling. I grab her around the waist and lifted her small body into my arms.

"I got you," I told her carrying her in to the kitchen and sitting her in the booster seat. "Do you want some spaghetti?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered in her grown up voice. I couldn't help but think how much she acted like her father always a page ahead of everyone her age, she was so much smart than everyone else her age when I tried to register her for preschool like most 4 year olds they told me to apply for kindergarten that she was to smart for preschool. Kindergarten said she was too young till they saw her testing scores, after that they admitted her immediately.

"And what would you like to drink?"

"Kool-Aid" she told me turning around and grinning with a smile that lit up her brown eyes,just like mine but unlike mine had a light tint of green to them. With her father bronze hair it was obvious who her father was, if you had ever met him but here in outer Hollywood no one knew who he was. In fact no one any where knew who her father was except my brother and his wife, Rose, who had been there through everything.

I set her drink in front of her as the phone rang; I figured it was Rose, Emmett or maybe my editor they were the only ones that knew about my like here. I picked up the phone and said "Hello."

"Hello, I'm looking for Bella" the voice on the other end of the phone surprised me, I knew that voice I hadn't heard it in nearly 5 years. It was the deep but quiet voice of Jasper Whitlock.

"This is her," I knew I should have hung up or said it was the wrong number but something inside of me told me not to. I think that I wanted to hear from him and about him and Alice, how there life was going, if she had become the fashion designer she had always want to be, if they were married ,if they had any kids. So I didn't hang up I stayed on the line and listened, as I watched my daughter eat at my kitchen table.

"Oh, Hi, Bella I know that you left for some reason, but I want you to know that I understand, you wouldn't have left if it was absolutely necessary. I have never been upset with you, you did nothing. I called to warn you though, when your book came out in the spring Alice saw it and bought it; ever since she has decided that she wants to be your friend again she has done tons of research and she found your address and phone number." I turned around not wanting to Libby see if I started crying, I watched the orange October leaves fall from the trees outside of our small house.

"Jasper" it felt weird saying his name again "for reasons I can not explain to you she can't come here, please. I promise we can have lunch if you can get her to not come here."

"That's the thing bella I just got home from work and she isn't here there is a note that says that she is going to find you. It was dated about 45 minutes ago." He explained.

"So catch her before she gets on the plane, just stop her," I continued to beg him.

"The thing is, Bella, when Alice signed a contract with a big fashion designer, last winter, we moved to California, right outside of Hollywood, a little less than a hour from your house. when i say we i mean all of us, Esme and Carlisle, Alice and me, even Edward."

"Jasper, she cant come here," as I told him this, Libby came in the living room, running right past me giggling, as she went to jump or the couch she ran into the coffee table, with a scream she hit the ground.

"Bella are you ok, I heard a scream."

"I'm fine," I told him, picking up Libby off the floor.

"Who screamed then?" he asked.

I paused before answering, I cold tell him who with tell him who Libby was. "Libby," I answered as I got her to stop screaming she was cradled in my arms quietly sniffling.

"Who is Libby?" I wasn't prepared to answer that question. I didn't know what to say. I decided to answered anyway.

After another short pause I said "My daughter."

I could hear him gasp, but I felt relieved that it was finally off my chest. That one person in my old family knew about my little girl. I just hoped he would keep it to himself,and not tell the Cullen's.


	3. Seeing the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (but i would love to)  
**  
**_Ohk so I have been asked to address a few thing first of all this is All Human. Also this is my first story and i am doing it all by myself so I don't remeber all this stuff i am supposed to do so please be patient with me as I learn. I am trying to edit but I know I am missing a lot just tell me if I miss something and I will try and fix it.  
Thanks, Arra_**

* * *

Not Expected- Chapter 3

"You have a daughter," he asked shocked.

"Yes," I replied telling him the secret I had kept from him for 5 years.

He paused for a moment before saying anything else. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is actually asleep now," I told him standing up, I held Libby in my arms carrying her to her room. I laid her down in her purple princess bed that Emmett and Rosalie had gotten her for her birthday last month, I couldn't help but think Alice would love it.

"Why didn't you ever call us or come and visit we would all love to see you again?"

"Jasper, I couldn't do that," I told him truthfully.

"And why not?" he asked. "Esme would love to meet your little girl, and Alice would be so excited, I mean I am sure she would love to meet our kids. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Jazz, you may think that, but what would really happened if I showed up on the front porch at the Cullen house tomorrow? Would I be welcomed with open arms after I left and broke ever promise I had made to Alice and Edward?" I thought about the way I left, in the middle of the night leaving nothing behind except a number for Charlie to call and a letter for the Cullen's to read.

"Oh my gosh, she is Edward's isn't she," Jasper said in a shocked tone.

I once again answered a question that I had been hiding from them since I and left Washington, "Yes."

"Is that why you left?"

"Of course why else would I have left? I just wanted Edward to have everything he had worked so hard for." I told him.

"Alice will be there soon." I knew he was right so I did the only thing I could in this situation, I put my trust in him.

"How soon can you meet me?" I asked him already getting my stuff ready to go.

"Meet me at La Liana's; do you know where that is?"

"Of course," I told him, "I will see you then."

* * *

I carried Libby from the car on my hip in typical mom fashion, as I looked around for Jasper on the outside patio. I spotted him sitting at a table in the corner next to the building. As I got closer I could she a small girl sitting beside him, but it wasn't until I was standing next to the table did I realize who she was.

She had Jasper's bright blue eyes and Alice's dark black hair and pale skin, it was obviously their daughter. He noticed me and pointed me out to his daughter.

"Cynthia, this is my friend Bella, Bella this is my daughter Cynthia. Cynthia is three almost four." He explained to me.

I smiled involuntarily, it surprised me how happy I was to see him again, "Jasper, this is my daughter Elizabeth, or as I like to call her Libby."


	4. The Meeting

**_Disclaimer:I dont own anything._**

Chapter 4 The Meeting

**_Sorry this took so long i had finals and another story flowing through my mind, I kinda love it, and I am think I am going to start writing now that I am on Christmas Break. So yeah this is Jasper and Bella meeting again after nearly 5 years. _**

* * *

I sat down looking at Cynthia, thinking about how much she looked like Alice. Her hair was cut short and grazed her shoulders and her eyes were the shade of the ocean. I could tell by looking at her she had her father's shyness and mother's petite frame. She looked at me and smiled then said five word that made me mouth drop open.

"My Uncle Eddie loves you." she continued in saying, "I have seen you in pictures."

Libby pushed on my legs to uncross them, and then scrambled into my lap, visibly envious of my discussion with the new little girl.

"Cynthia Alice," Jasper snapped at her. She glanced up, her eyes enlarge then she looked down staying quiet, it was suddenly clear that Jasper was the disciplinarian of the two parents.

"How do you know my mommy?" I heard my daughter ask directing her question at Jasper.

Jasper smiled at me then looked down at Libby, "Well when was about your age I met a boy, he walk up to me on the playground at school and said 'My name is Emmett, do you want to be my friend?'"

"My Uncle Emm!" Libby says.

"Yes, then I told him my name and agreed to be his friend a week later I met your Mom when I was over at their house with Emm." I couldn't help but grin, he was amazing with her, but for some reason that didn't surprise me one bit. He told her a few stories about things we did when we were younger, and she listened with interest the whole time.

An hour had went by while I sat there with Jasper, he told me all about Alice's clothing line and him become a history professor in exchange I told him about Libby and publishing my book. By the time we finished talking Cynthia was asleep on Jasper's lap and Libby on mine, when we got up to go he took the bill and insisted on paying for lunch against my protests. As he was walking me out to my car my phone started to ring, I pulled it out of my pocket an answered.

"Bella, where are you?" I heard Rose ask.

"Well, I am not so sure you want to know," I put Libby into the car then turned around to say good-bye the Jasper. "Rose can you wait one second," I told her.

"Bye Jazz, I will call you sometime," I hugged him then he nodded his head and walk to his car.

"Who the hell was that, Bella?" she demanded to know.

"Um…I got this really interesting phone call this afternoon and I figured out that I had an unwelcome visitor coming to my house, so I left."

"Who? Come on Bella tell me what's going on."

"Fine, I just got finished having lunch with Jasper Whitlock and his daughter Cynthia."

I heard a gasp on the other end then nothing until she said, "Why on earth did you do that?"

"Alice kind of might have just maybe found out where I live and she just might have been planning on stopping by this afternoon." I stuttered as I turned on to my road. "And we may just have a problem Rose; Meet me at your house she is still at mine." I said as I turned my car around and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

**_Okay so at the top i mentioned a new story it's BxJ and she is 22 and he is 23 they had met for one weekend after her high school graduation and his freshman year of college. She started dating Edward her Senior year in college and she goes home with him to meet his family after the graduate when she meets his brother Jasper she is shocked to find the one guys she looked for so long; but like any good story it has an amazing twist. I will give you one hint: _Jonathon**

_You guys are just going to love me, Arra_


End file.
